Missed Me
by Arufabetto
Summary: Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me. A children's game, taken one step further. Onesided Belarus/Russia. Oneshot.


A/N: I…was on my way to Six Flags when the idea for this came into my head. What is wrong with me. Well, a lot I figure. Anyway…enjoy some totally fucked up Belarus/Russia. Inspired by, and quotes a bit, the song Missed Me, by the Dresden Dolls. Very good song. Very creepy. Very fitting.

ps. I realize it's sort of hard to tell, but they're young in this. I…don't know exactly what age but young okay. /fails.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me~" Sweet as sugar, the lilting voice called from across the grass, a childish giggle accompanying it. The girl slowly, one delicate step at a time, approached him, until she stood barely inches from him, her face nearly touching his. She tilted her head at him, smiling innocently. "Well~? You missed me, da~."

He could feel her breath against his skin; it too was sweet, to match her voice. It reminded him of honey and sugar, and the smell was starting to make him feel sick. Her shiny, dark lavender eyes bore into his own, the picture of classic childish innocence. He smiled faintly, nodding a bit. "Ah, da, sister. I suppose so…if that is how the game is played…"

She giggled again, high pitch. "It is~. So now you have to kiss me~."

He nodded in return, his smile fading a bit. She was serious, it seemed. His own sister…still a child, the real signs of being a girl barely beginning to bud, wanted him to kiss her. But…it was only a game, after all, wasn't it?

…of course it was. This…was only for a little bit of fun. All a children's game. Innocent…and cute. These reassuring thoughts secure in his mind, repeating like a mantra, he closed the gap between them, gently touching his lips to hers.

He pulled away immediately, only giving her a light peck. "There. Is that all there is to the game?"

She nodded, keeping her gaze transfixed on him, seeming almost…entranced. "Da. Unless…" she paused, tilting her head and giggling. "Unless you want to play again~? I certainly would. It's a fun game, da, Ivan?"

It was something about the way she smiled right then. That. That was the moment that cinched it. This…was not a children's game to her. This was not innocent and cute, not in her mind. He forced a smile, and shook his head. "Ah. Nyet. No thank you, Natalia. I will stay out of the next round."

Her smile faltered, flickering like a dying light bulb. "Fine~. I'll just go play somewhere else~." She sidestepped him and walked away, her hand brushing against his as she went. He shuddered involuntarily and watched her leave, a pit forming in his stomach.

She was standing at his doorstep in the morning, bearing gifts of sunflowers and freshly baked bread. "Dobray ranitsy, good morning, brother!" She beamed, pressing the items into his hands.

"Good morning, Natalia. You are here…early." He nodded, stifling a yawn. "I only just awoke."

"I know, that's why I'm here! I was…thinking last night~." She continued to smile at him, her childish face brimming with excitement. He stared blankly at her, a mixture of confusion and a bit of fear brewing within him. She tilted her head, smile vanishing instantly. "Are…you not going to invite me in? It's rather cold outside, you know."

He nodded, stepping aside and opening the doorway for her. "Da, it is. Come in."

She nodded in return, entering his home with a polite nod and smile. She immediately made herself at home on his couch, fluffing her skirts and crossing her legs. With an almost…seductive glance, she patted the spot next to her, summoning him over.

Placing the things she had given him down on the table, he took a seat on the couch, as far from her as he could manage. She did not seem too pleased about this, and made it evident with the impatient sigh she emitted. He tried to ignore it.

"So…sister. What brings you here? You said you have been thinking, da?" He smiled at her, trying to keep their talk light and conversational.

"You bring me here." She turned to face him, making complete eye contact. "You…kissed me~."

He nodded, not liking where this was going. "Da. I did. But it was only part of a game!"

She shook her head, laughing. "A game? Nyet, Ivan! You see, brother, if you kiss me you must think I'm pretty! And if you think so, brother, you must want to fuck me! If you fuck me, brother, it must mean you love me! And if you love me, brother, you would never leave me, it's as simple as can be~!"

He stared at her in quiet shock. "What…what are you saying, Natalia?"

She merely continued to smile that eerily innocent smile, edging ever closer to him on the couch. "If you kiss me, brother, take responsibility. I'm fragile, brother, just like any girl would be! So please, treat me delicately, alright?"

She took his hands in her own, pressing her body against his, laughing silently at the tears of fear welling up in his eyes. "But please, Ivan. _Do _treat me. Because, really, I do love you~." A phrase that would last a lifetime. If only he'd known that when they started playing.


End file.
